Infrastructure facilities such as electrical substations and water utility facilities frequently require on-site inspection for maintenance and repair operations associated with the failure of individual components due to natural corrosion over time, defects, event-induced equipment breakage and/or equipment overloading that may cause major disruption to operations, loss of revenue, and significant replacement costs. Advances in autonomous technology have resulted in the increasing use of wheeled autonomous robotic platforms to carry out inspection tasks previously performed manually.
Autonomous robotic platforms, in performing their assigned inspection tasks, have a need for replenishing their power source which is usually accomplished by programming the platforms to dock with a power source for charging. Traditionally, autonomous robotic platforms utilize various localization sensors (e.g., GPS, imaging, LiDAR and/or SONAR sources) in addition to complex software to initiate a docking sequence with a charging system. The aforementioned sensors and software however, have varying levels of precision that often result in the inaccurate docking of autonomous robotic platforms. This problem is further exacerbated when autonomous robotic platforms are utilized in outdoor environments where various environmental factors (e.g., mud, snow, rain, gravel, etc.) may cause further errors in localization based on the configuration of localization sensors for ideal (e.g., indoor) conditions. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.